


Us against the world

by Kim01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Touch Trio | Bad Friend Trio, Blindness, Deaf, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, High School, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim01/pseuds/Kim01
Summary: In this school, there is a gang. A very nice Spaniard, a pervert Frenchman and a awesome albino.Those three struggles a lot because of inability to do certain things.But at least their days are never boring.( Sorry I'm bad at summary)
Kudos: 7





	Us against the world

It's started as a normal day and eventually is going to end normally, but for what is normal to us isn't to them. Those who are called The Bad Touch Trio, were not your average normal teenages.

No, they liked to cause trouble, they loved the drama they caused... well actually this is a normal behavior for rebels teens, but these guys have life long inability.

let me explain, there is this awesome albino who talk way to loudly and can't hear a single thing. Then this very kind Spaniard, ready to help at all times, who don't have the ability to speak since birth. And lastly the pervert Frenchman who think everyone is beautiful, because he can't see.

People like to mess with them because of their inability, but the BTT could use those same exact inability against them. Like one day Gilbert had another great day, because he didn't have the ability to listen to the Nyan Cat songs that played all day. 

Or when Anthonio was able to scared twelve students because they couldn't hear him even if he was laughing. 

And Francis who wasn't bothered at all by all the gross and unnerving pictures scattered all around school even when they where right in front of him, he justcouldn'tsee them.

You might have figured out what they have, but I'll tell you anyway; The awesome Gilbert is deaf, the nice Anthonio is mute and the pervert Francis is blind.

They live their lives to the fullest, they didn't wait around for the world to adjust to them. Isn't it what it's mean to live to the fullest?

Either way, it's their life.

**Author's Note:**

> no worries, there is more to come


End file.
